Robotix retold
by Speedfire1324
Summary: Robotix but with more females!YAY!


**Disclaimer:I don't own Robotix**

My Ocs:

Boby:Long black hair,sister of green eyes hates dresses and acts like an mom more than a little a deep black wolf tail and ears and is a werewolf.

Maria:Has bright red hair and bright red werewolf ears and big sister of zarru; incredily adorable.

Chuck:Sternyet kind cousin of exeter's,brunnetewerewolf.

Boby pov:

"Faster bro,faster!"I yelled at my and chuck were covering their were being chased by armada forces of he Zilon(i don't know who was chasing them so just roll with it.)"Its too late already have us."Kanok said."Hey get off his case kanok,exetor's save our butts millions of times."Zarru said,then a massive explosion rocked the white ship and it went crashing to the ground it managed to land upright of the desert like landscape,chuck and myself went flying to the airlock,maria not far all landed with an and the others came running toward us."Are you girls alright?""yeah were fine just have a few bruises."Chuck said as we stood up and walked out the looked around and saw a desert and the sky has 3 purple like yet it was still light out side."Looks like we've been left for dead."I said and sighed knowing our food supply would not last long.(Boby,chuck and maria will replace a few people.)"And from the looks of this place,I can see why."Kanok of a sudden the ground shook and gigantic robots came out of the ground.A white one with a dinosaur head was fighting a black one with a godzilla head and a red claw machine hand.I jumped on my brother and pushed him away,but I got stuck in a white robot fell over noticed me just before he crushed me.(he talked earlier in a mascululine tone.) He grabbed me and brought me to a compartment on his shoulder and put me inside and overto see a blue robot coming over,I tensed but then realized he was compartment was opened and i was handed over to put me in his chest compartment and smiled down at one who had me earlier stood up and attacked the godzilla headed robot that now had me went to the ship but was stopped by a snake like wrapped around his arm and completely ripped it fell down and I saw a snake and yoyo like robot."Ha!Looksss like I win brount."He then the white robot from earlier yelled out Brount's name and ran to us and smacked the snake away and put brount's arm back lifted brount up and the both looked at me.I couldn't speak because I was heart was hurting so much,I felt it was going to burst out of my chest."are you all right?"I looked up to see brount looking at me."Y...y..yeah,thank...you."I said between breaths,they both looked relieved to hear my voice."That's good,lets get you back to your kind."The dinosaur head robot walked over to my teams ship after watching godzilla head and his crew run away.I look up at the white dude and in turn he looked down at smiled and I smiled back."I suppose we should introduce ourselves,I am Argus*points to himself*and this is Bront*point to the one who has me in his compartment.*Argus said as we neared the and Chuck looked up as we got there with wide eyes."Nice to meet you,I'm Boby."I said as we neared the smiled hearing my both stopped and Bront took me out and set me down in front of exetor,who crushed me in a bear hug,chuck joining him."Don't scare me like that again little sis."He said sternly looking into my pickle green eyes.I just rolled my eyes

Maria pov:

I looked up at the giants in awe as they aprroached the blue one with the four wheel feet reached into his chest compartment and pulled out set her on the ground near exetor who crushed her in a bear hug,chuck following soon after.I smiled at the family reunion,when I felt zarru grab my tail and hugged it.I looked back at him to see him shaking and looking scared.I looked at him confortingly,then I looked in front of me to see two other robots was a bright blue with a tread for legs,the other was white with red eyes and red light mouth and a dome for a also had 4 exetor spoke in the most awkward voice possible."Uh Hi,i'm exetor galaxon,we'll just repair our ship and be on our way."He said and the dinosaur headed one looked down at him."For your own saftey,that would be wise,alow us to help you with the repairs."He everyone introduced ourselves.

Chuck(Chulinda)pov:

After everyone introduce themselves,we went to work on the it was a desent sized ship,we each took a werewolves took the back of the ship.I took over the part which needed the most wireing repair since I specialized in it on took inventory on the supplies,while Boby welded the parts that came came to check on us."Well freaks how's it comeing?"He said and I had to resist the urge to smack him across his ugly since we came on this voyage,he has been nonstop bullying us for being werewolves."Actualy doing our job,instead of being lazy like you."I snipped at had a look of anger on his face."At least I'm not a freak and a girl."He said with a he did not just go there.I whirled around and socked him in the soon as my fist made contact,huge footsteps were heard outside.A silver hook and hand pulled the top of the ship above us apart partialy to reveal Argus looking down on us."Everything alright in here?"He asked as he saw Kanok was cluching his nose."Yep,just delt with a sexist jerk."I said closing my eyes,tilting my head,smiling,pointing at Kanok,and shaking my big guy just chuckled."Alright but don't hurt him too much."He said Chuckling


End file.
